custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Vecca
Vecca is a Vortixx who once served loyalty towards the Brotherhood of Makuta, but now has a huge grudge with them, and would eventually become a Scout for the Order of Mata Nui. Biography Vecca was consider one of the best weapon's crafter on Xia, gaining many respect from her people. This led to the Brotherhood hiring her so that she will provide useful weaponry to help increase the Brotherhood's power of domination. She actually met another Vortixx who served the Brotherhood named Roodaka. One day, she was selling weapons, and a small group of Skakdi bought some of her more lethal weapons, but was unaware that those Skakdi's were wanted Dark Hunters (who were being led by another Dark Hunter named "Striker") that the Brotherhood wanted dead. After Rahkshi reports to the Makuta who was on the island and detailed the situation to their master, the Makuta was infurious and instantly demanded the Elite Rahkshi to bring her to the Makuta himself, alive. Vecca soon realized that the Brotherhood wanted her, after two Rahkshi attacked her. She was able to hold her own against one of the Elite Rahkshi, but the other member, Rehzohk, used his twilight power to ambush Vecca and successfully capturing her. She was then imprisoned for the time being, until an Order member named Ikovack was able to break into the prison without the Brotherhood knowing about this, and freeing her, and escaping the island. However, she would then end up in an Order of Mata Nui prison cell, and was interrogated by the higher ranking Order of Mata Nui members, to ensure that she'd be trustworthy of even living long enough to know who they are. After answering all of there questions, the Order saw good use for her to be a valuable ally to their group, especially since she is capable of creating hostle weapons that will be helpful when dealting with overwhelming odds, such as the Makuta and their armies. Vecca in return, wanted revenge against the Brotherhood for treating her as if she was nothing more than a tool that ended up being scrapped for making a grave mistake. After recruiting her into the Order, she has done a number of missions that have affected the Brotherhood in significant ways. She is currently on an island south to the Northern Conitnent, scouting the island for any Brotherhood operatives using the island as an outpost. Abilities and Traits Being a Vortixx, she's a tall, lean and black armored beings with sharp claws. She is also quite intelligent, with sacred knowledge from both the Brotherhood and Order that she could always use to her advantage (but respects the Order's secrets and dispise the Brotherhoods, so she'd be more in favor of revealing hidden Makuta secrets if it were beneficial to her). When she joined the Order, she was coated with white armor to represent that she seves the "light side" of the Order. Like most Vortixx, she never did desire to rule any parts of the Matoran Universe when she served the Brotherhood, as she was only interested in her payment, and receiving the greatest profit as a result of her actions for the Brotherhood. Vecca is a master of craftsmanship, being able to created powerful weapons and tools out of certain substance and parts, and mainly uses weapons for important purposes only, or for self-defense. When she joined the Brotherhood, she was trained well enough to be able to handle her own ground in combat with the likes of a Rahkshi (or even possibly a Makuta). Tools She carries a Razor-Sharp Sword with a hook attached to the end of it. She also has several secret vaults in certain parts of the Matoran Universe (one of them being on Xia) with unique and powerful weapons that she's created for herself and formly for the Brotherhood, now for the Order of Mata Nui. Trivia *Vecca's characteristics are inspired by KylerNuva's older sister. She may also be consider the self-MOC of KylerNuva's sister. *Vecca's appearance is slightly inspired by Bionicle characters Roodaka and Scotttjt's Mysa. *Vecca is the main character in a serial named "Vecca's Vindication." *Vecca was originally not suppose to appear in "Reign of Terror", but after make several story changes for the series, KylerNuva decided to add her. She will also be fighting Rahkshi Kuzzat (alongside Ikovack) in the series. Appearences *''Vecca's Vindication'' (First appearance) *''Reign of Terror'' *''The Birth of Death'' (Mentioned Only) *''War of Brutality'' Category:Vortixx Category:Order of Mata Nui Category:User:KylerNuva Category:Brotherhood of Makuta